Scared of the Dark?
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'Drew? Paul? Ash? This isn't funny,' Dawn called. The quietness remained unbroken. May wasn't scared of the dark. It was just the fear of being alone - in the dark - with someone as scarily handsome as Drew. Not the dark. Halloween Special! CS, slight IS


**Okays, it's a little bit late – a tiny bit! – but here is my Halloween special! I hope you all like it, because I'm ecstatic right now. I have two more tests to go! I'm free today, but I have to go in tomorrow, so sorry if this is a bit rushed. Passing time :)**

**Okay. Love you all! And Happy Halloween! **

**.:.**

'This is going to be the _best _Halloween ever!' Dawn squealed, jumping about excitedly. May rolled her eyes, and yet couldn't help the grin that spread on her face.

'I can't believe you got us _Sailor Moon _costumes! I was just going to go as a delcatty!'

Dawn shrugged. The fifteen year-old's realistic wig flopped about, and her cobalt skirt along with it. The white, sleeved leotard hugged her body, and her long white satin gloves were edged with a thick band of the same blue as on her skirt. A massive, baby blue bow was on her chest and lower back, and an azure lapel folded over the neckline of her costume, along with one blue ribbon with a star on it for her choker. A fake gold tiara that ran down to in between her brows had a little sapphire on it. Navy knee-high boots encased her calves, the heels making her the tiniest bit taller.

'I am… Sailor Mercury!' She cried, thrusting her fist into the air. May giggled. She had green contacts in, to make sure that her eye colour was the same as her character, Sailor Jupiter. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail, held in by two blue bobbles, because she hadn't been able to get green ones. Her outfit was practically the same as Dawn's, except with a green theme instead of blue, and a large pink bow on her chest, and her lower back. Green ankle boots encased her feet.

'Yeah well, my name is trouble – I'm Sailor Jupiter!' the brunette exclaimed, posing. Dawn laughed.

'C'mon,' she said through her giggles, grabbing May's hand and dragging her along the road, stopping at every house with a grin.

'Trick or treat!' May cried, beaming as the lady opened the door. Purple hair fell over her face, and down her back.

'Oh – hi, Mrs Shinji… how's Paul?' Dawn greeted, cheerful.

'Hello, Dawn,' she returned the salutation, smiling warmly. 'Paul is over at his friend's place, tonight. I do love your costumes, though.'

May giggled. 'Thanks, Mrs Shinji.'

'Hold on, I'll just get you some treats.'

The two girls waited for a few moments as Dawn's boyfriend's mother went to her cupboard, coming back with two handfuls of chocolate éclairs.

'I'll see you later, Mrs Shinji!' Dawn called over her shoulder as the two girls walked back down the steps. Their little jack-o-lantern bags were half full already.

'I didn't know Paul lived in LaRousse…' May trailed off. Dawn shrugged.

'He does!'

May rolled her eyes, and the duo filled up their bags faster than they thought they would. 'Okay,' the brunette sighed. 'This next house is gonna be our last for the night. It looks like it'll get us a lot of lollies anyway!'

Dawn nodded in agreement. The house was more like a mansion – tall, white and clean with a white gate outside of it that was open for the trick-or-treaters.

'Okay.' They rang the doorbell. 'One, two, three… trick or – huh? _Paul?_'

Dawn frowned, confused. 'Okay… I didn't know one of your friends had a massive mansion.'

The purple haired teenager rolled his eyes, folding his arms. May grinned sheepishly, looking away.

'Trick or treat?' she asked, holding up her lolly bag. Onyx eyes rolled again.

'Aren't you a little old for that?' Paul asked dryly. Dawn grinned, embracing her boyfriend quickly.

'Nope!' she answered, popping her lips on the 'p'.

'Whatever. Come in, I guess.'

Dawn beamed, grabbing May by the arm and following the plum haired boy into the manor. The halls were clean, and a long staircase led upstairs, portraits of random people lined along the walls.

'Ugh. How many more trick-or-treaters are we going to get? We're running out of candy!' a voice from what May guessed was the living room floated to her ears. She paused for a second, recognising the voice.

'Is this _Drew's _house?' she asked abruptly, astonished. She knew Drew was rich – but _this _rich? Paul gave her a weird glare.

'Yeah…?' He said slowly, 'So?'

May's face coloured. 'Sorry, I was just asking,' she grumbled. Paul rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes. Huffily, she stalked through the archway after Paul and Dawn, stopping after she had walked through. Her green haired rival lazed on the sofa, and another raven-haired boy sat cross-legged on the floor beside him.

'May?' they asked simultaneously, Ash dropping his popcorn on the floor. May flushed again, rolling her now-green eyes slightly.

'Drew… and _Ash? _I didn't know you lived in LaRousse, Ash,' she accused. 'I thought you lived in _Kanto_.'

Ash shrugged. 'I'm spending the week over here, at Drew's house.'

The brunette turned to Drew. 'And – what?' she asked, only then noticing he was staring at her. She felt suddenly self-conscious. He shook his head.

'What are you _wearing?' _he questioned, looking over her. 'Is that a Sailor Moon costume?'

May nodded, beaming. 'Because I suppose you watched that show, didn't you?' she laughed. Drew smirked.

'Aren't you a little… _old _for trick-or-treating?' he queried, ignoring her previous inquiry. May frowned.

'No… you never get too old for lollies - which, by the way, you still need to give us.' The green haired sixteen year-old rolled his eyes.

'Whatever. Ash, Paul, can you come here for a second?' He led them out of the room. Dawn glanced at her friend.

'What's up?' she asked, noticing the brunette's scowl.

'Nothing… I just didn't expect this to be _Drew's _house. That's all.'

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Okay but-'

Her words were cut short as the lights flickered out. May squealed in shock, looking around hurriedly, even though she could see only blackness. 'Uh… Drew? I think your power just went out…'

Silence followed her statement. She gulped.

'Drew? Paul? …Ash? This isn't funny!' Dawn called. The quietness remained unbroken. Dawn's bloodcurdling scream caused May to jump what she imagined would be a mile backwards, ramming into something. Arms caught around her, turning her so that she was up against the wall.

'Scared of the dark, May?' Drew's calm voice whispered; his face was close enough to hers that she could now hear his steady breathing, and yet her wide eyes found only gloom around her.

'Uh… Dr-drew? Turn the lights back on!' she stuttered nervously, leaning back against the wall as his cool breath touched her face. 'Where's Dawn?'

'I don't think so. Dawn is fine – she's with Paul,' he murmured. His hand came up, caressing her face gently, so that May was glad for half a second that the lights were off. Her face was probably redder than a tomato.

'Uh… do I still get my lollies?' she asked, anxious to be out of the house. She could almost sense his emerald eyes rolling.

'Do you really need lollies? You can't afford to put on more weight,' he told her wryly. May imagined the smirk, vivid on his face. Her blood boiled.

'Sailor Jupiter is _not _fat, and neither am I!' she screeched, shoving him away from her and attempting to get to the door. Her foot connected with what she guessed was the sofa, and she tumbled the floor, feeling popcorn crumble beneath her.

'Sailor Jupiter isn't fat, whatever, but…'

'Shut _up, _Drew!' she shrieked again, furious. 'And turn the lights _back on!' _

'Make me.'

'I would if I could _see _you!'

'…this is exactly why you can't see me.'

'Ugh!'

May flopped back onto the floor so that she was lying down, frustrated. Drew – well, she guessed it was Drew – sat down on the couch beside her, stretching his legs out along the cushions.

'Where are my lollies?' she demanded. Drew chuckled.

'Who said you were getting any?'

'But you and Paul and Ash all went into the kitchen, and…' A gasp of realization escaped her throat. 'You planned this!'

'Yes.' Smugness was evident in his voice.

'Can you _please _turn the lights back on so I can slap you?'

'Not a chance.'

May grumbled, standing up and feeling her way to the door. Drew was in front of her in an instant.

'Hey, party isn't over yet,' he told her calmly, pushing her backwards so that they were beside the couch.

'Some party…' May mumbled.

'Please, you've always wanted me to invite you to a party… where we're alone…' he trailed off. May gaped.

'Eck! No way! That's disgusting Drew!' She shuddered, attempting to turn away from him, only to be pulled back into place. He smirked – well, May guessed he did. It was just one of those times when he would of, she supposed.

'Isn't this enough for you?' he asked lowly, leaning towards her. May gulped, feeling his minty breath grow stronger.

'Uh… it's a bit too much, so I'm just going to leave…' Her attempt at pulling away failed once again as two arms snaked around her waist. A blush spread over her cheeks.

'Not yet, you're not.'

Her eyes were wider than tennis balls.

'You haven't had your lollies yet.'

'But you said–'

'I never said anything about you not getting them. I just never said you _were _going to get them,' he hushed her. May scowled, trying not to feel the limbs around her body.

'Take the contacts out,' he demanded. May rolled her eyes, but followed his order, hoping that he'd let her go back to what she was doing before this.

'It's not like you can even _see _my eyes right now because it's so dark.'

The lights flickered back on. May breathed a sigh of relief, squinting in the new light, before the blood rushed to her face again.

'Uh…' she muttered awkwardly, trying to pull away from the iron grip. Drew's face was closer than she had expected. He said nothing.

'Now close your eyes.'

She gaped, but her eyes fluttered shut. His cool breath flittered about her jaw.

'Open your mouth.'

May gulped, but her lips parted. Drew's hand reached up behind her head, pulling her closer to him, and yet messing up her Sailor Jupiter hair style. Her eyes squeezed shut.

A chocolate was popped into her mouth.

She almost choked, chewing it quickly and staring at her rival as he stood on the other side of the room, doubled over in laughter. Her face turned crimson, and she scowled, marching over to him.

'You jerk!' she screeched, bringing her palm up to connect with his face. He caught her wrist, still chuckling as he pulled her into him yet again, smashing his lips to hers. Her mind went numb as he dropped her hand, pressing his fingers to the spot in between her shoulder blades and pulling her against him.

May's face was even darker now. Her hands braced against his chest. A small moan escaped her mouth, and he smirked, pulling away. He bent down, picking up the little pumpkin bag that she had dropped, throwing a few lollies from the table behind him in. May watched, face scarlet.

'Happy Halloween, May.'

**.:.**

**The end :) Okay! I hope you liked it! It took three hours to write this… and I've written better ones before, but I really wanted to write a special occasion one-shot for these guys. I had one planned for Easter, but then I missed it, so… yeah :) Well, tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!**

**My friends and I were singing the Sailor Moon song after one of our tests the other day. You know… '**_**Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning loooove by daylight… Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailoooorr… Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury…Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Something , something, something, something! She is the one named Sailor Moon :D**_

**Sailor Moon, Pokémon, and Captain Planet were like, my favourite shows ever. I grew up watching them, and now all we have are things like Handy Manny. Sure, sure, they're all good, but not the same :( Okay. My rant is complete :D**

**~Eevee~**


End file.
